LIFE'S LITTLE JOY
by agentmatt
Summary: Victor and Anita get blessed with a surprise V
1. Chapter 1

LIFE'S LITTLE JOY

It was just like any ordinary night in Victor and Anita's house. They were in their room getting ready for bed. Ever since they got married they have been able to have romantic nights and

a lot of time to spend with each other. Victor and Anita fell asleep. Anita began to dream about when Victor had saved her life, she saw herself about to be struck by the flying car when

Victor pushed her out of the way and was critically injured then she woke up yelling "Victor" she then looked around and saw Victor in bed next to her, feeling relieved said "It was just a

dream." after a few hours she fell back asleep. Her and victor had been through a lot over the past year with Victor's heroic push to save Anita, their marriage, Alphonse trying to ruin

everything, the boat explosion that damaged Victor's arm. All of this was running in and out of Anita's head. This was what was causing Anita to keep having this dream about Victor, at

that is what Victor and Anita Thought.

After finally getting some sleep Anita woke up. Victor was already awake getting ready for work. Anita started to feel a little bit sick. With in a few hours she felt better. Nothing much

changed at the U.Z.Z. base. Changed Daily's Name was still Changed Daily. Changed Daily said "T.H.E.M. is definitely up to something because we have not heard from T.H.E.M. for a whole

week" "this is a breech in security" and, "you all know that I take security very seriously", "and that is why my name is changed daily" today you may call me…" "OHHH" "Peggy The Pretty

Purple Princess" everybody began to laugh. Victor and Anita were on their skybikes heading towards the T.H.E.M. base when Anita began to feel sick again. Victor looked at Anita and said

"why don't you go on home I'll handle this" so she went home. Victor did a great job gathering a lot of information on the evil plans of T.H.E.M. He gave the information to U.Z.Z. before he

went home. He got there Anita was still feeling sick. About a half hour later she was in the bathroom throwing up. Victor got up and said "I'm going to go get you some medicine" "is there

anything you would like for me to pick up for you?" "Now that you mentioned it" began Anita can you pick me up some fish and pickle lasagna" Victor stopped for a second. "How did you

just go from sick to hungry for something bizarre so fast?" "Never mind I'll just get you a jar of pickles, some lasagna, and a smoked fish" As Victor was walking to the store he began to

think "could she be…. No," "it's just your imagination" victor returned from the store with all of the things he said he would get. Anita ate and felt alright. That night she had the same

nightmare the car "Victor" and then realizing it was just a dream. That morning Anita felt sick again. The same thing that had happened the day before happened again. Except this time

she wanted fried cucumber hotdogs. That night the same thing happened again the nightmare, then in the morning the sickness. This time she decided to go to the doctor. Victor

explained everything to Peggy The Pretty Purple Princess about Anita getting a weird sickness and having to take the day off to go to the doctor. The doctor ran some tests and said "your

absolutely fine except for one thing you are………" When Anita got home she got a hold of Victor on his communicator and said "I need you to come home" "what happened, is everything

alright" said Victor "I think so" replied Anita "I just need for you to come home" "I'll be right there" said Victor. Victor gat Ray to cover for him. Victor arrived at home. "Is everything alright"

asked Victor. "Everything is fine" replied Anita "except for one thing" "except what" asked Victor. "Victor" said Anita "Yes" replied Victor. "I'm" "I'm" "I'm" Anita took a deep breath.

Looked victor in the eye and said "Victor I'm PREGNANT."

To Be Continued...............


	2. Chapter 2

Victor paused completely for five minutes straight. About two more minutes later he finally got up the courage to speak. "Wh…. Wh… what?" said Victor. "I'm pregnant" replied Anita. "Are

you sure?" asked Victor. "Yes I'm sure" said Anita. "So your pregnant" said victor. "I am" replied Anita. "Your going to be a mother" said Victor. "that is correct" answered Anita, "and I'm

going to be a fath……… fath…….. Ooooooooh" Victor fainted. "Oh Victor" said Anita. About a minute later victor finally got up and said "I'm going to be a father" "We got a lot to think about"

said Anita. "we sure do" said Victor. Victor and Anita called Mrs. Mildred Volt and told her that Anita is going to have a baby. Mrs. Mildred Volt began to cry tears of happiness. "you mean

I'm going to be a grandmother" "You are mom you are" replied Victor. They talked on the phone for three hours. The next thing Victor and Anita did was call Anita's Parents. Anita got on

the phone and said "Mom is dad with you?" "Yes why?" replied Mrs. Knight "Because I have something important I need to tell you" What is it, are you sick?, are you hurt? Is your marriage

alright" said Mrs. Knight." "I'm fine" said Anita "I just wanted to let you know that" she paused and began to speak again "I'm pregnant" "you mean….." began Mrs. Knight. Yes replied

Anita, "Your going to be a grandmother, and dad is going to be a grandfather." They spoke on an on for about two hours. "Our phone bill is going to high next month" said Victor "It is"

said Anita "but it was worth it because we needed to tell them they have a grandchild on the way" said Anita. "How do we tell everybody at work" asked Victor. "I'm not sure" replied

Anita 'I really didn't think about that" said Anita. "Either did I" said Victor. The next day at work. Victor and Anita went into the briefing room at the U.Z.Z. base and asked if they can make

an announcement. Changed daily said "Yes" "Thanks Uh what's your new……." began Victor "I forgot to tell you my new name" said changed daily cutting Victor off. "I take security very

seriously, and for reasons of security my name is changed daily today if you need me for any reason you may call me" his communicator beeped "OOOOHHHH Totty Totty The Little Training

Potty" everybody was laughing. Do you want make your anouncement in front of the entire U.Z.Z. or just right here?" asked Totty Totty The Little Training Potty. "n front of the whole

U.Z.Z." said Victor. "Follow me" said Totty Totty The Little Training Potty. He led them into the viewing theatre. An announcement came over the intercom loudspeakers "everybody please

report to the viewing theatre for an announcement" "again everybody please report to the viewing theatre for announcement". in no more than ten minutes everybody was in the viewing

theatre. "Victor and Anita have an important announcement to make" said Totty Totty The Little Training Potty. "We need everybody's undivided attention" said Victor. "We would like

everybody to know" began Anita "that I'm pregnant." everybody stared at Victor and Anita. "That's Right" began Victor "she's pregnant, which means she is going to be a mother and I'm

going to be a father" everybody clapped and congratulated Victor And Anita. "Congratulations" said Special Agent Ray. "Good luck" said Lucy Woo. "I wish you the best luck" said Totty

Totty The Little Training Potty. Totty Totty The Little Training Potty gave both Victor and Anita the day off, they were just heading out when Totty Totty The Little Training Potty said "by the

way, when you have the baby you can both take off as much time as you need" "Why Thank you very much" said both Victor and Anita at the same exact time. A few weeks had gone by

and Victor and Anita began to think about baby names. Each and every day they thought, and thought, and thought about what to name their baby. Finally they came up with a decision.

"If our baby is a boy" began Anita "we will name him.. After.. you" "I like that" said Victor "If our baby is a boy his name will be Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt Jr." "But if our baby is a girl"

began Victor we should name her…????" Victor and Anita still kept thinking of a name for their baby just incase she's a girl. Out of nowhere it hit Victor. "If our baby is a girl we can name

her Vanessa" "I love it" said Anita "and her middle name can be Alexandra" "Her name would be" began Anita "Vanessa Alexandra Volt" "Vanessa Alexandra Volt it's perfect, I love it" said

Victor. Victor and Anita wanted to go to the store to start buying baby clothes but they didn't know whether to by boys or girls clothes so they talked. "maybe we should wait until the day

of the first sonogram" began Anita. "Yeah said" Victor "at least then the doctor will be able to tell us whether were going having a boy or if going to have a girl". "Then" began Anita "we

will know if we should buy boys clothes or if we should buy girls clothes. So they decided to wait until the first sonogram appointment. A couple of months had went by and it was finally

the day of the first sonogram appointment. "its time to go to the hospital for the ultrasound" said victor. "I'm almost ready" said Anita who was beginning to show. While he was waiting

called Totty Totty The Little Training Potty to ask for the day off so they can go get the sonogram, "go ahead" said Totty Totty The Little Training Potty, "and oh by the Totty Totty The Little

Training Potty is not my name anymore". "What is your new name" said Victor. "Well for reasons of the tightest security" began Totty Totty The Little Training Potty "my name is changed

daily, today if you need me you may call me" his communicator beeped "OOOOHHHHH Butter Bum Bum the Boo Boo Keys" Victor was laughing hard. Anita was finally ready to go. "I'm ready

to go" said Anita. She then came downstairs. "what is so funny?" asked Anita " Totty Totty The Little Training Potty's new name" replied victor. "What is his new name?" asked Anita.

"Butter Bum Bum the Boo Boo Keys" said Victor. Anita began to laugh. "That's funny" said Anita "Butter Bum Bum the Boo Boo Keys" she said still laughing. "Ok lets get to the hospital"

said Anita. "They both went to the hospital together still giggling about Butter Bum Bum the Boo Boo Keys new name. They arrived at the hospital. At the hospital they were given a

number card. "this is your number when we get to you we will call you up" said the secretary the reason why they have numbers was because the hospitals had a lot of other patients

there for their first sonogram, second sonogram, third sonogram, or fourth sonogram or so on and so forth. This made it easier for the hospital to deal with. "What is our number" said

Anita. "2" replied Victor. "We shouldn't have to wait that long then" said Anita. "Number 1" called the nurse. About ten minutes later another nurse came out. "Number 2" called the nurse.

"That's us" said Anita. Victor and Anita Both followed the nurse into the ultrasound room. Anita was given some tests by the nurse. "the doctor will be in shortly" said the nurse. About five

minutes later the doctor walked into the room. "hi my name is Dr. David Shaw and I will be giving you a sonogram today. The doctor performed the sonogram. Dr. David Shaw turned

around. "is everything Ok" said Anita. "everything is just fine" said Dr. David "except for one thing." "What can that be?" asked Victor. "Your not having a baby" said Dr David Shaw "Your

having TWINS"

To Be Continued…………….


	3. Chapter 3

"Wh…..wh…." began Victor. "No, my ears must be going" continued Victor. "Because could have sworn I just heard you say that we are having twins." "you are" said Dr. David Shaw.

"Tw……tw…." began Victor tw…tw….tw…oooooo" Vitctor fainted just like he did when Anita first told him she was pregnant. "Are you sure?" asked Anita. "yes I'm sure" began Dr. David

Shaw "I can clearly see two babies in the sonogram, not to mention the 10 years I spent training to be able to tell whether or not a person is having twins, or quadruplets, or even

octuplets" continued Dr. David Shaw "so there for I am absolutely positively sure that twins you are having twins. "I was just asking" said Anita. "this is your first time being pregnant isn't

it?" asked Dr. David Shaw. "It is" said Anita. "I can tell" said Dr. David Shaw "because you both seem mad nervous, I mean not that I couldn't tell when you asked me if I was sure, or

when Victor fainted by the way does he do that a lot?" "no" said Anita "just once in a while". "It is time for Anita and I to be on our way" said Victor. "Before you go" began Dr. David

Shaw, "I expect to see you both here in a month" "Do you know the gender or genders of the babies yet?" asked Victor. "Not yet" said Dr. David Shaw. "But I will know the next time you

come in for a sonogram." "Alright we will be here next month to find out the gender… I mean genders of our babies" said Anita. "We really have to get used the fact that we are having

two babies not one baby" said Victor when he and Anita were on their way out of the hospital. Victor and Anita had a lot to talk about now, and a some people they were going to have to

call. Victor called his mom. "How was Anita' sonogram?" asked Mrs. Volt. "It went well" began Victor. "Except for the fact that w are not having A baby." "Your not" asked Mrs. Volt" in a

nervous tone. "No mom we are not having A baby, we are having TWINS" said Victor. "You mean I'm going to…" began Mrs. Volt. "Have two grandchildren" said Victor. Mrs. Volt was

speechless as she began to cry tears of happiness. This conversation lasted five hours straight. Anita got on the phone to call her parents but nobody was home. The answer machine

came on in Mr. Knights Voice said "you have reached Mr." and in Mrs. Knights voice "and Mrs." and in both Mr. and Mrs. Knight's voices "Knight, we can't come to the phone right now so

please leave a message the tone after, and we will get back to you as soon as possible, Beep" "Hello mom and dad it is me Anita" began Anita "I just wanted to call to tell you something

important so as soon as you get this message please call me back, thank you, I love you, bye" Anita hung up. "I wonder where they can be" said Anita. "It beats me" said Victor. ".I'll just

call them back in a little while" said Anita. A little while later she tried calling them again. Just like before the answer machine came on again in Mr. Knights Voice it said "you have reached

Mr." and in Mrs. Knights voice "and Mrs." and in both Mr. and Mrs. Knight's voices "Knight, we can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message the tone after, and we will get

back to you as soon as possible, Beep" "Yeah it's me again" began Anita "I just wanted to see if you were there but I guess your not so I'll call you back some other time, I love you, bye."

the same thing happened the next day and the day after that. "Where can they be?" said Anita in a worried voice. "I bet they are just fine" said Victor trying to comfort Anita. "I sure hope

so" said Anita. It was Monday again and Victor and Anita had to work again. They went into the briefing room where butter bum bum the boo boo keys was about to give orders and get

another new name. butter bum bum the boo boo keys cleared his throat and said "right now there is no security breech right now, but you know I take security very seriously, as you

know for reasons of security my name is changed daily" today if you need me at all you may call me…BEEP" "OOOOOHHHHHH Dolly Dolly The Dancing Diaper." Everybody began to laugh.

Victor and Anita both got up. "We would like to make an announcement" said Victor. "We are not having a baby" began Anita. "We are having Twins" said Victor. Later on that night when

Victor and Anita got home Anita tried calling her parents again. But just like before nothing, no answer just the answer machine. Two weeks went by Anita started to show even more. She

still hadn't heard from her parents yet all she got was the answer machine which said in Mr. Knights Voice it said "you have reached Mr." and in Mrs. Knights voice "and Mrs." and in both

Mr. and Mrs. Knight's voices "Knight, we can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message the tone after, and we will get back to you as soon as possible, Beep." Anita left

another message that said "Mom, Dad it's me again I just wanted to see if you were home because I have got something very important I need to tell you, I'm also starting to get worried

because I haven't heard anything from you yet in almost a month so please call me back, I love you bye. Victor did what ever he could to help her get her mind off of' her parents so that

she wouldn't feel more and more worried about them each and every second. Just like that that another week and a half went by. Anita was worried about her parents. Victor was just

about to give her a hug to calm her down when the heard their door bell ring. Victor and Anita both went to see who it was. When Victor opened the door Anita began to smile after she

saw it was her parents. "Where were you" asked Anita. "I have been trying to get a hold of you for almost a month" "We were on a cruise" said Mrs. Knight. "A one month cruise, well it

was supposed to be one month but we didn't want to wait a day longer to come over here so we left the cruise early" said Mr. Knight. "I'm glad you came down here" began Anita.

"because I have something to tell you" What is it" said Mrs. Knight. "After I had the sonogram" began Anita "Victor and I found out that we are not having A baby" "Your not" said Mrs.

Knight with a sad look. "No" began Victor. "We are not having A baby we are having Twins" "We have to go to the hospital tomorrow for the next sonogram" said Anita. "why don't you

spend a week with us" asked Anita. "We'd love to" said Mrs. Knight so they unpacked their stuff and settled in the guest room. The next day came. Victor and Anita were in the hospital in

the waiting room. Just like last time they were given a number. "What is our number this time?" asked Anita. "3" said Victor . The nurse called number 1 two minutes later. About five

minutes later number 2 was called. In ten more minutes number 3 was called. Just like last time they followed the nurse into the sonogram room. The nurse did some tests. Dr. David Shaw

came in the room. "Lets get this show on the road said Dr. David Shaw. Dr. David Shaw performed the sonogram just like last time. Dr. David Shaw turned around and said "Mr. and Mrs.

Volt I made a mistake, you are not having twins" "We're not" said both Victor and Anita at the same time with a worried look on both of their faces" "Nope your not having twins" began

Dr. David Shaw. "Mr. and Mrs. Volt You are having TRIPLETS"

To Be Continued…………………


	4. Chapter 4

Victor stood still just before he fainted again. "Triplets" began Victor. "First it was twins and , and now triplets, are you sure." "Do I really have to give that lecture about how I know I am

sure?" asked Dr. David Shaw. "No" replied Victor. "You don't have to give us that lecture again." "I'll check again if you want me to" said Dr. David Shaw. "go ahead" said Anita. So Dr.

David Shaw performed another sonogram on Anita. A minute later Dr. David Shaw turned around and said "It looks like your having triplets but I'm not sure, so I am going to have to run a

few more tests to be sure." "I cant perform a couple of tests today, so you will in have to come back in a week." began Dr. David Shaw. "Then I will be able to run those tests." Dr. David

Shaw left the room. So Victor and Anita quietly waited for Dr. David Shaw to come back. While Victor and Anita were waiting they began to talk. "We might be having triplets" said Victor. "I

know" said Anita. "This is going to be tough" began Anita. "I mean it is wonderful but it is also hard a the same time because it is a lot of responsibility." "It is" said Victor "But if we can

just work hard and pull together we can make this work." "Your absolutely right" said Anita. "If we work hard enough we really even make this work, these are our children and we will do

everything we can do to be the best parents we can possibly be" "Now that's the spirit" said Victor as Dr. David Shaw walked into the room. "I ran some tests" began Dr. David Shaw. "But

I need to perform the other tests in order to be able to get the results from the tests that I already performed." "We will be back here in a week" said Anita as her and Victor started to

leave the hospital. Victor Anita were going to tell each of their parents about the possibility of having triplets. "Lets not say anything yet" said Victor. "Why not" asked Anita. "Because"

began Victor. "We don't want to get their hopes up about them possibly having three grandchildren on the way." "Why don't we want them to know about that possibility" asked Anita.

"Because" began Victor. "There is a possibility that we might not be having triplets at all." "I sill think that we should tell them something" said Anita. When Victor and Anita got back home

Anita began to tell her parents everything. "The doctor performed the sonogram" Anita began to say to her parents. "He then made a discovery" "What kind of discovery" asked Mr. Knight

in a nervous deep voice. "Mom, Dad" began Anita" "We might be having triplets" Mr. and Mrs. Knight paused and looked very speechless. "Your saying" said Mrs. Knight as tear rolled

down her face. "Yes mom" began Anita "You and dad might have three grandchildren." Anita told her parents everything. "I have to go back next week to go back to the hospital to have a

couple of more tests taken" Meanwhile Victor went to his mother's house to talk. "Hey mom" said Victor" "Yes sweetie" said Mrs. Volt "When Anita and I went to the hospital earlier today"

began Victor. "The doctor made a hard but great discovery." "What discovery could that be?" asked Mrs. Volt. "Well mom" began victor "Well what?" said Mrs. Volt "The doctor discovered

that you might not have two grandchildren." "WHAT" said Mrs. Volt in scared voice" "Mom" said Victor trying to calm her down. "You might have three" "You mean?" asked Mrs. Volt. "Yes

mom" began Victor "Anita and I might be having triplets" Mrs. Volt just could not get herself to say a word. "Triplets" said Mrs. Volt. "Yes mom" began Victor. "Anita and I might be having

triplets" Back at Victor and Anita's house Anita was preparing dinner for her, Victor, and her parents. Anita Kept thinking "I can't wait until Victor gets back this way he can help me with

this." About a half hour later victor came back. "Where e you" asked Anita in a rather calm voice. "I was at my mother's house" began Victor. "I told my mom everything." "Everything?"

asked Anita "Everything" said Victor "Everything as in there is a chance that we might be having triplets" asked Anita. "Yes" said Victor. "I told how we possibly might be having triplets, if

you want you can call and ask her" "No, that's ok I believe you" said Anita. Just like that the week went by. Victor and Anita went back to the hospital and just like before were given a

number card. "What number did we get this time?" asked Anita. Victor looked at the card. "This time our number is…ah..3" said Victor. "Just like last time" said Anita. "Yup just like last

time" replied Victor. The nurse called "number 1"and took care of number 1. About two minutes later the nurse called "number 2" and took care of number 2. Then finally three minutes

later the nurse called "number 3" "That's us said Victor. Just like before they followed the nurse into the into a room. "Dr David Shaw will be in, in about five minutes" said the nurse. "Ok

no problem" said Anita. Five minutes later Dr. David Shaw walked into the room. "Ok, Anita are you ready for the next couple tests" asked Dr. David Shaw "I am ready when you are"

replied Anita. "Very well" said Dr. David Shaw. Anita followed Dr. David Shaw into another room where he performed the couple of tests that he needed to perform which took a few hours.

"I should have the results in a few days" said Dr. David Shaw as he Victor, and Anita walked out of the room. Victor and Anita went back home after that long day at the hospital with Dr.

David Shaw. Victor and Anita returned to work. They were in the briefing room waiting for orders when the U.Z.Z. base was under attack by T.H.E.M. Dolly Dolly The Dancing Diaper walked

into the room and said "This T.H.E.M. attack on U.Z.Z. is a big breech in security, and as you know I take security very very seriously and for reasons of the tightest tightest security my

name is changed daily today if you shall need me for anything you may call me" his communicator beeped "OOOOOHHHHH…. Little Little Lovely Linda" everybody started laughing. Just then

lasers began shooting into entire U.Z.Z. base. "Code custard" shouted Little Little Lovely Linda "Code Custard" This battle between U.Z.Z. went from everyone getting hit by lasers to

everyone being covered in pudding and feathers. On their way home from work Victor and Anita were a little aggravated about the whole battle between U.Z.Z. and T.H.E.M. Even though

U.Z.Z. won everybody was still in pain from the lasers and covered in pudding and feathers including Victor and Anita. "This was nothing but a very annoying day" said Victor. "And this day

just couldn't get any worse" said Anita. Victor and Anita were sitting in the living room watching television when their phone rang. Victor put the phone on speaker and said "hello" Dr.

David Shaw's voice came on and said "Mr. and Mrs. Knight I need you to come down here as soon as possible because the results came in and I have something really Important that I

need to tell you." So victor and Anita ran down to the hospital where they frantically waited for Dr. David Shaw. A few minutes later Dr. David Shaw told Victor and Anita to follow him so

they did. He than said "The results are in, and there one hundred percent accurate" "Mr. and Mrs. Volt" said Dr. David Shaw. "Yes" said both Victor and Anita at the same time. "Your not

having triplets" said Dr. David Shaw. "We're not" said Anita in a scared voice with a scared look on her face. "We're not" said Victor looking and sounding nervous. "Nope" began Dr. David

Shaw" "You are not having triplets You are having QUADRUPLITS."

To Be Continued………………


	5. Chapter 5

"Hold up, wait a second" began Victor. "I'm not fainting this time so that we can go home tell our parents everything come back in a week and find out that we are having even more

babies than we thought." "Wait I made another mistake" began Dr. David Shaw "you are having quintuplets, no you are having septuplets, no you are having octuplets." "Noooooo"

shouted Victor as he woke up in the waiting room of the hospital. Anita looked over to Victor and said "Are you alright" "I'm fine" said Victor. "Good" said Anita "because we are next, and I

can't wait to see whether or not we ware having two boys, or two girls, or one boy and one girl" "Wait a minute two" said Victor. "Yes silly" began Anita "We are having twins remember."

"You mean it was all a dream" asked Victor. "Yes, and what are you talking about?" asked Anita "I had dream" began Victor "That we kept having to come back every single week and

every time we did Dr. David Shaw would tell us we are having more and more children" Victor took a breath. "Go on" said Anita "First" began Victor "Dr. David Shaw said we were having

triplets then he said we were having quadruplets then he said we were having quintuplets, then he said we were having septuplets and then he said we were having octuplets" "You can

relax" began Anita "It was just a dream we are only having twins." "Number 3" said the nurse. "That's us" said Victor as him and Anita both followed the nurse into the sonogram room.

The nurse got Victor and Anita seated. " Dr. David Shaw will be in here with you in about five to ten minutes" said the nurse. So Victor and Anita sat Quietly waiting for Dr. David Shaw. In

about eight minutes Dr. David Shaw came into the room. " You two still can't wait to see the genders of your twins can't You" asked Dr. David Shaw with a grin on his face. "Were eager to

find out" said Anita. "Lets find out their genders, ok this should take about five minutes" said Dr. David Shaw as he started to perform the sonogram." with in five minutes the sonogram

was over. "Ok it's time for me to give you the results" began Dr. David Shaw. "Now are two ready" asked Dr. David Shaw." "Yes" said Victor. "We are ready" said Anita. "Ok" began Dr.

David Shaw "You will be having both a boy and a girl" said Dr. David Shaw. "I hope none of you got too nervous waiting to find out their genders" began Dr. David Shaw "Because you

would surprised how many of my patients got so nervous that they had nightmares about too much children or birth defects and other problems while waiting for this kind of information."

"I can relate" began Victor "Because I dream that we were having more and more kids each and every time we came here" "That does not happen that often" began Dr. David Shaw "I

mean I've been a doctor for 22 years and I have only seen it two times." "You've seen it before" asked Victor. "Yes" replied Dr. David Shaw "But you have absolutely nothing to worry

about because I Am 1000 percent positive that you and Anita Are having twins" "oh and by the way Anita" "Yes" said Anita "You are six and a half months pregnant." said Dr. David Shaw.

"You mean mine and Victor's babies are going to be born in two and a half months" asked Anita. "Exactly" said Dr. David Shaw. Victor and Anita got up and began to leave the hospital.

"You two have a really good day" said Dr. David Shaw. "You too" replied Victor and Anita at the same time. "And good luck" said Dr. David Shaw. "Thanks" said Victor. "Thank you" said

Anita. As Victor and Anita walked out they were both smiling at the idea of both a boy and a girl. "Now to tell each of our parents" said Anita. "You know what" began Victor "Instead of

telling each of our parents individually why don't we tell them at the same time." "That is a really good idea" said Anita "Lets go pick up your mother and bring to our house since my

parents decided to stay the week they should be at our house right now" "If your parents went out for a while" began Victor "We will wait for them to get back before we say anything."

so They went to Mrs. Volt's house. "Hey mom would you like to stay the night at our house" asked Victor. "I would love to" said Mrs. Volt. "My parents are staying the week in the guest

room, so you will have to stay in the spare room however when the babies we are going to give them the spare room." So they brought her to their house. Mr. and Mrs. Knight were

watching tv. "We're back" said Anita. Mrs. Volt sat down. "What happened" asked Mrs. Knight. Did you find out their gend…?" asked Mrs. Volt as Victor cut her off and said "relax this is

what happened" after about an hour both Victor and Anita had told and explained everything to Mr. and Mrs. Knight, and Mrs. Volt. "Everything is going to seem to happen so fast"

Warned both Mrs. Volt and Mrs. Knight. And just like that a month and a half gone by and Mr. and Mrs. Knight went home. It was time for Victor and Anita to go to see Dr. David Shaw

again. "Anita is now eight months pregnant" began Dr. David Shaw "She is now going to be on maternity leave, so I am going to write a letter that can be given to her boss so that she

wont get fired, but for now on she needs to stat home, however I will still need to check up on her so a nurse will stop by your house every week." Anita's stomach was now big and

everyone could tell she was getting even closer to having the baby. As soon as Victor got home he got on the phone and called Little Little Lovely Linda to tell him that Anita is on bed rest

leave they didn't give Dr. Shaw Little Little Lovely Linda's new name because by the time he would get the letter his name would be changed, not only that but they can't let everyone

know that they work for U.Z.Z. "Hello" began Victor "Little Little Lovely Linda it's me Victor" "That's not my name" said Little Little Lovely Linda" "oh that is right said Victor you got another

new name, what is it today?" "I take security very seriously and for reasons of security" began Little Little Lovely Linda "My name is changed daily today if you need me for anything, and I

mean anything at all you may call me" his communicator beeped "OOOOOOHHHH Sandy Wandy Dandy Mandy" Victor began laughing. "Ok anyway Sandy Wandy Dandy Mandy I just

wanted to inform you that Anita is on bed rest and after our babies are born she will be on maternity leave so she wont be able to work for a few months" "Very well she can take off as

much time as she needs and good luck" said Sandy Wandy Dandy Mandy. "Thank you" said Victor "Your welcome" said Sandy Wandy Dandy Mandy as Victor hung up the phone. "His new

name is Sandy Wandy Dandy Mandy said Victor Laughing. Anita was laughing to. And just like that three more weeks have gone by. The nurse now getting ready to leave after making her

third check up on Anita before she left she said "I just want to let you know soon you are going to start to feel pains or contractions this can be a sign of going into labor." The nurse then

left. The next week came and Anita was now 9 months pregnant. Anita woke up as usual, and as usual Victor was already up. Anita said "Victor" "Yes" said Victor. "I'm starting to feel mild

contractions" said Anita. "The nurse should be here soon" began Victor "Maybe she could tell us what we need to do" "Right" began Anita "lets wait for her" Ten minutes later the nurse

arrived. "I'm starting having mild contractions" said Anita. "I see the contractions are mild are they happening very often" said the nurse. "No" said Anita. "Then I wouldn't worry if they are

not happening often you don't need to get alarmed, if they contractions get closer and closer apart or in other words happen often or if your water breaks go to the hospital" said the

nurse. "Ok" said Anita. The nurse got ready to leave but before she did she said "Just on more thing I wont be coming over here anymore because you will you should having that baby

soon so you no longer need my assistance, it was a pleasure helping you and I wish you the best of time so goodbye and good luck" "Thank you shouted both Victor And Anita at the

same time. "Your Welcome" said the nurse as she left the house. The next day Victor and Anita were sitting down watching a funny movie, just like always they were laughing hard. "I'm

going to go make some popcorn" said Victor. Go ahead said Anita who's contractions were getting closer and closer. Anita continued laughing when all of a sudden the couch was covered

in water. She knew. Her water had broke. Anita began to scream "VICTOR, VICTOR." Victor ran in the living room as fast he could and said "what is wrong" Victor saw the water. "Victor"

began Anita "it's….it's time"

To Be Continued………………


	6. Chapter 6

"Start breathing, start breathing" said Victor. Victor grabbed the key to his skybike. "We got to get you to the hospital now" said Victor. Victor using a bit of strength lifted Anita's pregnant

body off the couch. "Do you want to take the ambulance or the skybike" Asked Victor. "The skybike" began Anita "We don't have time to wait for the ambulance." "You are right began

Victor we can't wait that long." "Oww Oww" Anita groaned in pain. Victor carried her out to the skybike. "Your.. Oww.. Strong" said Anita not knowing that Victor could carry her after all

the weight she gained, she always knew he was stronger than her but she didn't know he was that much stronger. Victor got on the skybike with Anita in his arms and his key in his

mouth. Victor released one of his arms so he could take the key out of his mouth and start up the skybike. Victor started up the skybike and sped out fast holding on to Anita tightly. There

was a button the skybike that read hyper drive boost. Victor had remembered on time when Professor Professor had told him not to touch that button unless there's an emergency to

where he needs speed to. Up until now Victor never thought he would need. "I've got to push it" thought Victor "And I got to push now if I want to get Anita to the hospital in time" so he

pushed the button. VRRRRMMMMMM sounded Victor's skybike as he flew out at about 120 miles an hour. Since this was a skybike and in air they didn't have to worry about traffic. Victor

squeezed in the brake lever in the front of the skybike as he closed in near the hospital. Still carrying Anita ran into the hospital emergency room and said "Quick she's going into labor."

the nurse got up and ran into another room to grab a wheelchair. Shortly after she came back and shouted "I need some nurses over here now, she is going into labor, now, now, now I

need some nurses in here now" about two minutes later three nurses ran over to Victor and Anita. The nurses wheeled Anita into the delivery room. "Do you want your husband to come

in the delivery room or stay out of the delivery room?" asked nurse 1. "I want Victor to come in the delivery room with me" said Anita. "Very well" said nurse 2. "this baby is coming soon"

said nurse 3 "In fact sometime in the next hour this baby…" "Babies" began victor after cutting nurse 3 off "Anita and I are having twins" "My mistake" began nurse 3 "Sometime in the

next hour these babies will be born." Victor pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "can I use this in here" asked Victor "go ahead said nurse 3" Victor hurried up and called his mother and

said "Mom Anita and I are in the hospital delivery room Anita has gone into labor." "Oh my…." said Mrs. Volt. "I coming now, I'll be right there in few minutes." Victor hung up the phone. He

then called Mr. and Mrs. Knight. "Hello it's Victor" said Victor "Where are you" began Mr. Knight "Me and my wife are at your front door we'd thought we'd just stop by and surprise you"

"Anita and I are at the hospital." began Victor. "Anita is going into Labor" "What, you are where, we will be right there" is all Mrs. Knight herd her husband Mr. Knight say. "What is going

on and who was that" asked Mrs. Knight" "That was Victor" began Mr. Knight "Him and Anita are at the hospital, Anita is going into labor." "Oh my…" began Mrs. Knight "we better go to

the hospital now." "Where in the hospital is Victor" asked Mrs. Knight. "He is in the delivery room with Anita right now" said Mr. Knight. Meanwhile Victor was answering a lot of questions

the nurses were asking, so Anita wouldn't have to. About a minute later his cell phone rang it was his mom, Victor answered the phone. "Hello" said Victor. "It's me your Mom" began Mrs.

Volt. "Listen I'm here in the hospital, I'm going to be in the waiting room down the hall from the delivery room." "Ok, I will see in a little while bye" said Victor. "Bye said Mrs. Volt as she

nervously sat down in the waiting room. No more than two minutes later Victor's cell phone rang again. It was Mr. and Mrs. Knight. Victor answered the phone again and just like before he

said "Hello" "It's me your father in-law" began Mr. Knight "Listen me and my wife are in the hospital now we are heading down to the waiting room just down the hall from the delivery

room" "My mom is here to" began Victor "she should be down in that same waiting room you are heading towards when you get there" "we will look for her" said Mr. and Mrs. Knight at

the same time. When Mr. and Mrs. Knight arrived at the waiting room they spotted Mrs. Volt, and sat down next to her. Back in the delivery room Victor had to put a mask on is face and

wear one of those green medical hair nets. Just like that that whole hour went by. The midwife came into the room. "It's time, It's time" said the midwife" Victor held Anita's hand and said

"Ok when you feel any pain you can squeeze my hand." "Ok I will" whispered Anita. "Here we go said" the midwife "At the count of ten I want you take deep breaths for every number I

say" "1" Anita took a deep breath, "2" followed by another, "3" and another, "4" and another, up to the count of ten. "ok" continued the midwife "I am going to count to three, after I say

three I want you to push ok" "I'll try" said Anita in a lot of pain. "1" began the midwife "2" "3" "push" "I can't, I can't" said Anita "Yes you can" said the midwife, "Just push" "I'll try" said

Anita who was crying in pain. "push, push" said the midwife." Anita began to push. Anita began to scream "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" "I

see a head, said I see a head" said Victor who was actually able to watch everything without passing out. "ow" said Victor after Anita began to really squeeze his hands. "Ahhhhhhh"

Anita continued to scream as the first child fully came out. "Ok one more to go" said the midwife. Anita began to squeeze Victor's hands really tight as she screamed in pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." as the second baby's head started to pop out. "Here comes her head" said Victor. "Ok" just keep pushing your almost done" said the midwife.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." screamed Anita as the second baby fully came out. Soon all of the after birth came out. Anita was now in a normal hospital room holding both of the babies in

her arms. "They are such good looking babies." said Victor "They sure are" said Anita "by the way said Victor my mom, and both of your parents are in the waiting room just down the hall"

"Go get them" said Anita it's time for them to meet their grandchildren. Before Victor left the midwife came in with some forms. One of the forms was for the twins' birth certificate. "What

are their names?" asked The midwife. "The boy's name" began Victor "Is Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt Jr. "And the girl's name" began Anita "Is Vanessa Alexandra Volt." the mid wife wrote

all of that down. Victor and Anita filled out all of those papers. After they were finished Victor ran to the waiting room down the hall from the delivery room he said "Mom, Mother-in-law,

Father-in-law it's time for you to meet your new grandchildren. All three of them followed Victor into the room where they put Anita. They all walked in. Mrs. Volt, and Mrs. Knight began to

cry tears of happiness after seeing their little grandchildren for the very first time. "meet little Victor Jr. and Vanessa" said Anita. A nurse came in the room and said "Anita we will have to

keep you here for three days" "Ok" said Anita who already knew she would be in the hospital for a few days. "I'm going to stay here with Anita for the next three days, if you want

Mother-in-law, and Father-in-law I'll give you my house keys and you can stay at…" said Victor. "It's ok" interrupted Mr. Knight we are going to spend the next three days at your mother's

with your mother. And the three days had gone by Victor and Anita had to sign some release forms for Anita to go home. They both signed the forms and Anita was released from the

Hospital." as soon as they got home Victor and Anita decided to plan a late baby shower since they had forgotten all about that. In the meantime Victor and Anita would celebrate having

their children. Victor and Anita would began to raise some children who would someday change the world in way that can benefit mankind. You know what they say "The children are our

future" and so Victor and Anita along with little Victor Jr. and Vanessa could now be one very happy Family. And that is All Victor And Anita ever wanted, to have children and big one very

happy family.

THE END………………..


End file.
